


Finding

by worrywart1966



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrywart1966/pseuds/worrywart1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting leads to happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding

"The longer you look out the window, Professor, the less you'll find what you're looking for."

"Miss Lovegood, you can't presume to know what I'm looking for," he snarled.

"Oh, I think I can," she said dreamily, looking out of the window. Luna had an inner sense that went beyond divination. She spied the trio sitting in the sun, heads thrown back, laughing. "I think you'll find that your heart is out there."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes. And Hermione's heart is in here," she said, boldly patting Severus' chest. 

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

Severus smiled. "Thank you, Miss Lovegood, thank you."


End file.
